Dál Riata
General Information Druidist (450-499) Chalcedonian (500-735) |culture = Highlander (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (450-535) Western (536-735) |government = Kingdom - Salic Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|development = 6 (450-499) 8 (500-735) |capital = Earra-Ghaidheal (4488)|tag = DLR}} is Highlander Kingdom located in the Northern-West peak of Scottish lands. It initially starts in the year 450 as a Barbaric Druidist worshiping country, and eventually embraces Chalcedony (year 500) and Western tech (year 536); neighboring Druidist countries in the Scottish area and it's only Chalcedonian neighbor in the South as . In the year 735 is integrated into . Decisions Change to Primogeniture Succession * Requirement(s): ** Has the Salic government reform ** Administrative Technology at least 32 ** Administrative Power at least 100 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Enact Feudal Nobility Tier 1 Government Reform ** Remove 'Two Sons' or 'Three Sons' modifier Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Scotland * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Scottish *** Primary Culture is Highlander ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** does not exist ** Own core province(s): Caeredin (248), Ce (251), Cait (252) and Inbhir Air (249) * Effect(s): ** Edinburgh (248) becomes the capital ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Revoke The Isles ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change the Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lowlands, Highlands, and The Isles ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain ability to change to Scottish Ideas and Traditions Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Highlander Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +50.0% Chance of New Heir ** +25.0% Garrison Size * Ambition: ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ideas: ** The Wallace: *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** The Highland Clans: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Storming the Castle: *** +10.0% Siege Ability ** Episcopalianism: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +10.0% Religious Unity ** Highland Charge: *** +15.0% Shock Damage ** The Arming Act: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Ossian: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Highlander countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Monarchies Category:Celtic countries Category:Druid countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:European countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Invasions Category:Countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Kingdom countries Category:Salic Monarchies